the_war_of_the_americasfandomcom-20200214-history
Briton Reconnaissance Corps
"Vora, Mistress of the Eternal Hunt, guide my hand so that my bow may be still. Guide my eye so that my aim may be true. Guide my arrow so that my enemy may fall." - The Call to Vora, c.479 NWE, anonymous. The Briton Reconnaissance Corps, shortened to just The Recon Corps or informally referred to as Rangers are an elite unit of the Briton military serving under the King of Britannia. They are currently helping House Aegiswood patrol the borders of Britannia, and are continuing their recon operations into Free Mans Land and The Bad Lands. Purpose and Goal The Rangers main purpose is to explore Free Mans Land, The Badlands, and in rare cases, habitable remains of Africanus and to provide information regarding said locations. They are also tasked with spying on actions taken on by a targeted nation (in this case the Fourth Reich) while keeping track of the flow of information in the New World thanks to rapid messaging methods. Like inquisitors, they are also tasked with exterminating creatures found in Free Man's Land and The Bad Lands, and function as a large group of unofficial monster hunters. Hierarchy Rangers do not usually care much for ranks and consider it a general rule of thumb that the older a Ranger is the more experience he has. Regardless, they do have a ranking system based on four ranks and follow the orders of their given superiors. # Lord of the Hunt - The head of the corps, the Lord of the Hunt is in command of all operations being headed by rangers. The Lord of the hunt is generally not directly involved in operations and instead handles things on a tactical scale from Fort Wraithsbound. # Captain '''- A veteran ranger who is experienced in leadership and combat. Captain's are given charge of ranger teams, which can range from ten to sixty men. They are almost always on the field. # '''Ranger - Ranger's make up the backbone of the corps and do most of the work within it. Their tasks can range anywhere from hunting something down to delivering a message to an important individual. They are headed by captains. # Novice - A ranger-in-training, they are trained at Fort Wraithsbound first and then deployed with a captain until he is deemed worthy of being a ranger. Rangers do not always travel in packs as some are known to hunt alone. Rangers do not have to follow a captain onto the field and may do tasks themselves. History wip Equipment and Methods Rangers are heavily reliant on bows and crossbows on the field and are some of the best practitioners of archery in the known world. They are generally lightly armored as to not hinder their agility. Their equipment includes, but are not limited to: Bows - Rangers mainly utilize bows and arrows and have become widely feared out of Britannia due to their skill with the weapon. Crossbows - Crossbows utilized by rangers is uncommon but not unheard of and is usually only used due to personal preference. Daggers - A lightweight countermeasure for opponents who've managed to get too close. Arming Sword - The standard blade for your average Ranger. Longsword - Usually used by Rangers when heading into the Bad Lands. Trivia * Rangers are some of the few that know what reside in the depths of Free Mans Land and the Bad Lands. They are sworn to secrecy and are not allowed to speak of what they've seen. * Vora the Mistress of the Eternal Hunt, a goddess from Ancient Briton Mythology, is considered their patron goddess. * Rangers and Inquisitors do not have the best history and rivalries between the two have been observed. * Unlike Inquisitors, rangers have a decent amount of numbers and are more commonly seen. * Most elder rangers seem to have one shoulder larger than the other. This is because of excessively drawing back their bows for many years. * Gerald Umphrey's father used to be a ranger before he was felled in the Bad Lands. * Rangers are more lenient to Mutants than inquisitors and will generally not attack them on sight. * In the first Briton-Reich war, captured rangers had their index and middle fingers cut off so that they could not rejoin the corps if freed. * Rangers make use of avian companions to deliver messages.